The One I See
by SRN713
Summary: Neru can't stand when Matt mentions Misa ever since he started following her around for the Kira Investigation. She's not jealous, oh no; she just can't stand when he talks about her all the time. When he finds out, will Matt be able to prove to her that she - Neru - is all he sees in his life? [MattxOC; Requested One Shot] :WARNING: Contains lemon:


**WARNING!**

This one shot contains explicit sexual content that may, if not is, not suitable for children around sixteen to seventeen years or younger. If you are uncomfortable with this kind of work or you simply do not like reading this, please press the back button and read something else immediately. Please do not review saying that this is explicit and that it is too mature for children and that I should take this down, as I will probably laugh at you. Just kidding, but I will not listen to you if you tell me that, no matter how many reasonable excuses you come up with. This is my first lemon ever written, so I would like positive feedback or constructive criticism (which I know I will get).

_YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

* * *

"We can't simply sit around while this killer is on the loose! We need to bring him to justice, put a stop to his killings!"

"He's not a killer. Kira is eliminating all of the criminals in the world. Have you seen the drop in the crime rate since he came into the picture four years ago? We need people like him to cleanse the world of all evil!"

"We don't need a mass murderer to solve our problems! Just because someone kills a criminal does not make it the right thing to do!"

"All of the wars in the world are being resolved by him! Because of him, world peace is coming to fruition!"

"But what about those who were only accused of crimes, not convicted? Their deaths may have been in vain because of Kira!"

"It will teach a lesson to those who consider these crimes!"

Brown eyes narrowed as I glared at the television screen, watching the weakly debate that went on to discuss the whole Kira situation. It had been like this for some time, and it was rather annoying to see it as much as I was. As always, I sided with the non-followers of Kira, wanting to bring that bastard to justice for all of the things he had done. It surprised me to no end to find that so many people were on the side of the murderer and not trying to fight against him. Some people were just too afraid to die to really fight against the killer, while others followed him so blindly that they supported all of his actions. People believed that he was the answer to all of our problems, that killing all of the criminals - big or small - was the only way to make a real difference. He was making a difference, but the way he was going about it was completely wrong. The deaths of others should not be the way life works. It was the only reason I hated watching stuff like this. Unfortunately, there was nothing else on at the moment, so watching the debate was the last resort.

Taking a bite out of my cake, I glanced in the direction of front door, hoping that a particular person would arrive home soon. It was rather lonely, especially when there was nothing else to do in my apartment that I shared with another. All of the things that caught my interest were now boring to me, and the day was starting to drone on, as if time was slowing down bit by bit as I waited for something interesting to happen. It had been like this for the past few days, and by now I was waiting for something to pick my interest. Watching TV and eating cake was, although enjoyable, not exactly healthy. Granted, I did go for walks to get my mind off the reality, but reality always had a way of creeping up on me and biting me in the ass. That was probably the only reason why I went against going outside. The whole Kira business was bad enough hearing it on TV, but to hear it outside of the screen coming from the lips of normal, everyday people was even worse.

I frowned. Hopefully this day would be a little better than what I have seen so far.

"Neru?" My head turned toward the direction of the familiar voice, recognizing the person who had finally come home from a long day of working with Mello. It took me a moment to realize that someone was there, but that was only because the TV was on - some debate between Kira followers and non-followers. Setting down the plate of the cake I bought that morning, I stood and headed toward the door as the voice called out, "Are you home, Neru?"

My eyes narrowed a bit. I was not upset that the person was here; I was just hoping today would be a little different than it had been for some time.

"Yeah, Matt," I replied, turning the corner out of the living room and to the front door, spotting the brunette that was Matt shutting the door behind him. "Still here." I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "Where else would I go?" I muttered that last part, but he was able to hear me nonetheless.

He looked at me through his goggles, the small end of his cigarette hanging from his lips, and sent me a rather confused look. He did not expect that response.

"You okay?" He asked, walking over to me while keeping one hand in his pocket.

Rolling my brown eyes, I pushed myself off the wall and walked back into the living room, muttering a small, "Just dandy…" Matt did not appreciate the response and followed suit.

Today had been a rather long day for everyone, especially Matt and Mello. Apparently, he said they were following a girl - namely Misa Amane - who was believed to be the second Kira. That was not a big deal; Kira was murderer, and any accomplice that was working with him had to be put to justice. That was a completely different situation, one that I was all for. Now, the whole "Misa Amane" deal was another story. Since it has been sometime since Matt and Mello started tailing her, it was no surprise that he would make some remark as to her appearance. Do not get me wrong; I could care less about Matt's opinions of other girls. They were opinions altogether and had to be respected. The fact that he would deliberately bring them up when I was in the vicinity made things…well, awkward, to say the least. The first time was a bit of a slap to the face, but I let that one slide. After all, men did have their opinions about women, especially if they were women like Misa Amane. However, when it happened at least once a day, it started to just tick me off. Since Matt and I were living together, I assumed he would tone it down with the comments or keep them to himself. Unfortunately, that was not exactly happening.

Moving to the couch where my cake still sat, I plopped down in front of it, picked up the plate, and starting eating again. Matt continued to follow me, but remained standing. It was silent between us as I continued to watch the debate, listening to both sides but remaining unconvinced over the fact that "Kira was justice." I was a little upset with how many people were still siding with Kira after all the murders he committed, since many people believed that the deaths of criminals were good for the world, and it was horrible to know that such human beings existed. However, that was not the entire reason for my demeanor, but for the aforementioned one that was said before. Before the silence set in completely between us, it was soon broken as Matt sighed.

"Neru, don't ignore me. Please," he said, moving to sit down next to me. I did not look at him and took another bite out of my cake, which unfortunately was diminishing to nothing but crumbs and vanilla icing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I responded, disregarding the fact that the cake was still in my mouth. "I'm just a little ticked about all these damn followers of Kira." I sensed him look at the screen, watching the debate that still went on become more and more heated, but he knew that my words were just a distraction. As he did that, I took the last bite of the cake, realized it was gone, and got to my feet again. "I need more cake…"

"Neru," I heard Matt say as I walked into the kitchen, setting the plate down on the counter and make my way to the fridge. Before I could do that, I heard Matt walk in. "Talk to me, Neru. What is it?"

"How was the job with Mello?" I asked, trying to point to the facts without actually saying it, as I pushed strand of my dark hair. Although it appeared as though I was jealous, which I was not mind you, I was just upset and anticipating him to say _something_ about that life-size Barbie doll. "Anything new about Misa that was worth learning about or…something like that?"

It took a moment for Matt to reply to my question, since I completely disregarded the question he asked me.

"Nothing new today," he stated blandly. My hand fell upon the handle of the fridge door, but I did not open it. Instead, I waited for him to keep going, expecting him to mention something about her. "All she did was go shopping and did a photo shoot."

"Seems kind of boring in the life of a model," I answered him. "I expected it to be a little more exciting." He suddenly chuckled, making me turn my head but not look at him. "What's so funny?"

Not to my surprise, he went on to comment, "I just remembered…she was wearing a really skimpy outfit today." He paused; my jaw locked. "It looked pretty good on her." I could tell that it was more to himself that those words came out, but it was enough to tick me off even more. Frowning, my hand removed itself from the fridge and I turned to him.

"Glad to know your attention was more focused on her damn outfit than on the task at hand," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and heading over to my - or our - bedroom. It was at that point that Matt figured out just what was wrong.

"Ah, I see the problem," he said, following after me. "You're jealous that Misa is eye-catching."

"Why the Hell would I be jealous of someone like her?" I questioned harshly. "She's…ugh…no word can describe what she's like." I opened the door to my room. "But since you're so interested in a girl like her, it's not that big of a deal."

With that, I shut the door behind me, locking it to keep him from getting in. I knew I was not jealous of her; I was the one in a relationship with Matt, not her. Hell, she had no idea who he was, let alone knew him. Still, the fact that she was able to grab his interest when he knew he had me made me feel a little…well, upset. Someone like Misa Amane would have been an eye-catcher to any guy that passes her by, but I expected Matt to be a little different. I thought he would have focused more on the fact that he and Mello were looking out for the accomplice of Kira; instead, he pointed out how skimpy that girl's outfit was. I sighed and sat on my bed, looking over my own attire. _I wonder what kind of outfit she had_, I inquired. I never wore anything that would reveal so much skin, and if I did it was probably during the night when I went to bed. Other than that, I would have my red jacket over a dark colored top along with dark jeans and brown boots. That made me wonder a little: what did Matt see in her that he did not see in me?

With a pout, my head lowered a bit, strands of my dark colored hair falling into my face. However, before I was able to let the silence set in, the sound of the door opening was heard, causing me to look up and spot Matt walking into the room. Before I could ask how he got in, he simply held up a single key - the same key that we kept on the door frame in case of emergencies. Apparently, this one happened to be an emergency. I shut my eyes and looked away, an embarrassed blush forming on my cheeks.

"Matt, I don't want to talk right now." I muttered as he shut the door behind me, placing the key on the table. I did not hear the click of the lock. "Just go away." He said nothing as he made his way over to me; I realized now that his cigarette was gone from his lips. He slipped off his jacket and tossed it to the floor carelessly, his eyes never leaving mine. I looked at him again, noticing the gesture and eyeing him curiously. "Matt?"

A smile formed on his lips.

"I never realized you were the jealous type, Neru," he teased, moving to stand in front of me. "You usually didn't give a damn about the things I do."

My eyes narrowed harshly as I retorted, "I usually don't, but when you keep talking about around me, especially since we're living together, I thought you would be a bit more discreet and keep it to yourself." Matt remained silent, staring down at me with his dark blue eyes shielded by orange goggles, before laughing lightly as if he just got a joke after an undetermined amount of time. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "What's so funny?"

He sat down next to me.

"I just find it funny knowing that Mello was right," he stated, looking at me again. "You would be jealous if I brought up Misa Amane on more than one occasion."

I glared at him harshly before turning away from him.

"Of course Mello would put you up to it," I grumbled.

"But there was one thing that he was wrong about," he went on, moving closer to me. His body was very close to me, and I could feel the heat that radiated from him. I blushed, but kept up my glare.

"And what's that?" I inquired, keeping myself turned away from him and my arms crossed. After a moment, I felt his hand against my hair, moving it away to reveal my neck. My blush grew deeper at the action, especially when his breath against my skin came next. I tensed, my eyes turning into his direction.

"He was wrong about me forgetting about you," he replied in a whisper, "because every time I see her, I always find myself seeing you…"

I jumped as his lips fell against my neck, starting from the jaw line and leaving butterfly kisses along the way down. My face flushed a crimson red so dark that my jacket would have blended in with it. The contact had taken me completely by surprise, and I did not anticipate him pulling something like this. His hands snaked under my arms and fell against my breasts, caressing them gently despite the clothing that lied over top. I bite my lower lip to prevent any audible sounds from escaping and tilted my head to the side, unconsciously giving him more access to the skin that was visible to him. My eyes closed as well, and my hands fell upon his arms. Something told me to push him away, but the pleasure that was rising was starting to take over. My mind was starting to become clouded from reality, and all I could think about was him. The way his hands felt against me, the way he caressed my body, started to drive me insane, up to a point where I wanted him much more than I ever thought was even possible.

After a few moments, one of his hands fell to the zipper of my jacket, pulling it down until it clipped off at the end. It did not take him long to slip it off me and toss it alongside his own jacket. Blushing, I turned around to look at him, watching as he slipped off his goggles to reveal the familiar dark blue eyes that I had grown to love. Before I could say a word to him, his lips fell onto mine, kissing me passionately while pushing me back onto the bed, straddling me and placing his hands on either side of my head for a brief moment. My eyes slowly shut as I returned the kiss, slowly dragging my hands up his shirt and along his subtle muscles before wrapping around his neck. I did not notice him toss off his gloves before he began tugging at the ends of my shirt. When I did not respond, he smirked in the kiss and moved his cold hands up my back, causing me to arch upward and into his body. In one quick motion, he broke the kiss and pulled my shirt off, tossing it to the floor. He took a moment to look over me, a faint smile dangling on his lips. A blush formed, knowing that I was just in bra, and looked away.

"S-stop staring…" I stuttered, brown eyes shifting. "It's embarrassing…"

He laughed my comment before leaning toward me, his lips brushing against mine, as he said, "Yeah. You definitely beat Misa, Nerumi…"

My eyes shifted again; it had been a while since he called me by that. Before I could say anything else, though, his lips were on mine again. This time, though, he took the opportunity to move his hands to the clasp of my bra. I gasped at the touch, giving him the opportunity for his tongue to slip past my lips and explore. At the same time, he was able to unhook and remove my bra before tossing it off to who knows where. Blushing furiously at the realization that my bare chest was now exposed to him, I broke the kiss and shielded myself with my arms. Matt simply laughed at the action; I could tell he was a little surprised by how embarrassed I was by this, and placed his hand on my arms. A look of reassurance appeared on his face, letting me know that I had nothing to worry about. With an embarrassed look, I allowed him to remove the arms that once covered me, revealing myself to him. I felt myself tense up even more out of embarrassment. That earned another laugh from him.

"I don't know why you're getting so embarrassed," he said, leaning toward me and placing gentle kisses on my cheek, neck, collar bone, and leading all the way down to my breasts. "You're beautiful…"

I cried out in ecstasy as his lips fell upon my left nipple, licking and sucking on it. It sent shock waves of pleasure throughout my body, especially toward the lower part of my body. His hand caressed my right breast while he worked with the left one, not wanting leave it unattended. My hands buried themselves into his hair as I threw my head bag, sighing shakily and occasionally uttering a whimper. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt him switch sides, making sure to give as much attention to the other as possible. While he did that, one of my hands removed itself from his now messy hair and started pulling it upward, trying to remove it or at least let him know what I was trying to do. It did not take long for him to figure it out, and he pulled away from my breasts to remove the striped article of clothing and throwing it off. I could not help but stare at him for a moment, taking in the sight of his bare chest as the lighting in the room gave him a bit of a glow. Even though I was never really one to stare at people, just looking at him made me stop and forget for just a moment.

However, it was he who decided to remind me as he took my face in his hands and kissed me again. My hands ran up his chest again, feeling the tensing of his muscles much more clearly than when his shirt was on. This time, however, they fell upon the rim of his pants, sliding over to the button and attempting to remove them on my own. It was more out of lust than real conscious thought, but at the point I no longer cared. My mind had fallen too deep into the pit of aphrodisia to think straight anymore. Noticing my attempt at removing the garment, he broke the kiss and moved back a little, giving me a chance to actually see what I was doing. Although I was inexperienced when it came to something like this, it almost felt natural. It was as if my actions were controlled by some powerful being. I felt like a lowly puppet controlled by invisible strings and forcing me to perform these actions. As degrading as it may have been to some, it was just another form to show how much two people loved each other.

I paused briefly and blinked. _Where the Hell did that come from?_

Going back to reality, I finished undoing his pants and tried to slip them off, revealing his dark colored boxers. I blushed at the bulge that was revealed to me, and even looked away. It was during that time that Matt took the opportunity to slip off his jeans, taking his boots and socks with him. He looked at me, noticing the dark red in my cheeks. After a moment, his hand fell upon my cheek, making me look back at him. His dark blue eyes stared at me reassuringly; I took a wild guess that he knew that I never really did this before, and I assumed he was going to be as gentle as he possibly could. I smiled, sensing the reassurance that he was trying to put off, before his lips fell on mine again. His hands fell upon the button of my pants. As he fiddled with that, I kicked off my boots and socks, tossing them off into the middle of the room - at least, that was what I assumed. Unlike myself, it did not take long for him to unbutton and completely remove my own jeans, only he chose to remove my panties as well. My blush worsened and my arms wrapped around his neck, burying my face into his shoulder. I heard him laugh as he placed his hands on my hips.

"You're so jumpy," he teased lightly, pushing me back to look at my face. "I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Y-yeah…" I responded. "That's because I've never done this before…"

He shrugged.

"That much I figured out." He looked over my body, making me tense up a bit, before looking at me again. "You don't need to hide yourself, Neru. You're stunning."

Trying to build up some confidence, I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Sometimes I wonder how cheesy you can get."

With a grin, he kissed me again, pushing me back onto the bed. His hand trailed from my breasts to my hip and all the way down to the lower part of my body. Seconds later, I broke the kiss and gasped as his hand fell upon my womanhood, his fingers grazing over it and sending a shiver down my spine and throughout my body. He did this a few times before slipping one inside me. I flinched at the sudden object; it did not hurt, but it was rather unexpected that he did it. He did not move for a moment, but when I gave him a reassuring look, he slowly began moving it in and out. A feeling of pleasure started to fill my body, and I was unable to hold it. A few whimpers and moans left my lips as his finger continued to move in an out of me, and my hands slowly moved up to wrap around his neck. My head slowly fell back onto the pillow, back arching toward him. After what seemed like an eternity, the moving stopped for just a second. I did not realize what he was doing until I felt two fingers being inserted into me. I cried out in ecstasy, biting my lower lip as a slight pain shot through me. His fingers continued moving back and forth, a slight pain running through before disappearing after a short amount of time into pleasure.

"M-Matt…" I shakily moaned out his name, my hands falling upon his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a small smile fall upon his lips at the sound of his name. He loved the sound of it falling from my lips; he craved it. After a few more minutes, he suddenly pulled out of me, leaving me wanting more. I looked at him. "W-wait. Why'd you stop?"

He smiled at my curiosity as he got up from the bed.

"I've gotta get something," he replied, walking to the nearest dresser and opening it. After a few seconds, he pulled something small out and looked at me; I blushed as I realized that it was a condom. I swallowed hard and shifted my brown eyes, earning a laugh from Matt. "Don't be scared." He reassured me as he walked over to me. "It's not as bad as you think."

I glanced at him and muttered, "But…doesn't the first time hurt?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah, but it gets better after a while," he answered, moving to stand in front of me. He noticed the look of fear and uncertainty in my eyes before placing a gentle hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, Neru. I'll do my best to not hurt you too much. I promise."

I looked at him for a long moment, noticing the look of the very promise in his eyes that told me he meant what he said. With a smile, I nodded once and placed my hands on the rim of his boxers. It did not take me very long to slip them off and reveal himself to me. My cheeks darkened as I realized he was bigger than what I had imagined – _yes_, there were times when I thought about it, but I would never openly admit it. I paused as he kicked of his boxers before I took the condom from him, tore it open and pulled it out. With his help, I was able to put it on, feeling the stiffness beneath my fingertips. Swallowing hard for the second time, I looked back up at him and nodded once, letting him that I was ready for what was to come. He returned the nod before pushing me back onto the bed, positioning himself so that the tip of his manhood was against my opening. I inhaled deeply, preparing myself for the pain that was meant to come. He kept his dark blue eyes on me and entwined one of his hands with mine. It was enough to let me know that we were both ready.

Moments later, I felt him push himself inside me, an intense pressure and painful sting piercing me and sending shock waves throughout my body. My free hand fell onto his shoulder, nails digging into it as he continued to slowly push inside at a slow rate. The hand that was holding to his tightened as well, and my head threw back, whimpering and gasping in slight pain. I knew he was doing his best to be gentle, but even then it felt like I was being torn in two. However, by the time he was all the way in, the pain was still prominent but slowly subsiding with time. I released shaky breaths of air, trying to ease away the pain that was still there, before looking back up at Matt. I could easily tell that, by the look in his eyes and the clenching of his teeth, he was resisting the urge to go all out. He knew it was my first time, and he wanted it to be the best experience of my life. Doing things his own way would result in a bad one; I knew he loved me too much to allow that to happen. With a gentle smile, I leaned up slowly and placed my lips against his. It was a subtle way of letting him know that I was going to be fine ; it was a sign that told him to just keep going.

After I pulled away and lied back down, he started to move, a slow pace for someone like me. At first, I felt slight pricks of pain with every slow thrust, but as he continued, it slowly started to subside and it turned into just pure pleasure. A low moan escaped from my lips as he kept the slow pace, my own hips meeting his almost unconsciously. The pleasure that coursed through me was almost unbearable; I wanted more of it. He did as well, judging by the groan that escaped his own lips, yet he knew that it was still my first time and did not want to fall for his own desires. He wanted the experience to be memorable for the both of us. I looked at him, my own brown hues clouded by lust while his dark blue orbs mirrored mine. He desperately wanted to go further than the pace he was going, but did not want to ruin the moment unless I gave him consent. Unconsciously, I moved up to place my lips against his, staying there for a long moment before moving away.

"Faster..." I muttered, my voice laced with so much lust it surprised him a bit. However, it was enough for him to just let loose. Releasing my hand, he placed his hands on my hips, almost as if he was holding them in place, before picking up the pace. Not only did his speed increase, but his thrusts started becoming harder and harder. My arms flung around his neck, bringing him closer to me and holding him there. My cries of pleasure increase along with his speed, no longer holding in what was building up. I felt his panting along my neck line before his lips fell on them briefly. His teeth grazed my skin as well; I assumed the pleasurable feelings were too much for him to hold in. Just as he reached his top speed, I started to feel myself getting closer and closer to my release. My moaning grew louder along with his groaning, signaling that he was getting closer as well. "M-Matt..." I cried out, falling back onto the bed while keeping my arms around his neck. "I-I'm about t-to...to..."

"Me too," he replied, cutting me off before I even had the chance to finish my sentence. "Just a...few more seconds..."

He thrusted inside of me a few more times before, with one final plunge, came inside the condom. I threw my head back again as I came at about the same time he did, my body shaking from the action before going limp on the bed. We both remained silent, only the sound of our rapid breathing creating the only sound, and just looked off. After pulling himself out of me, causing me to whimper in ecstacy, he picked me up bridal style and moved me so that I was lying on the bed. He joined me after moving the covers and out of the way and slipped in, moving it over the both of us and covering our sweating bodies. It did not take very long for his arm to slip around my waist and pull me back onto his chest, which glistened a bit in the lighting of the room. My hand fell upon his chest and nuzzled closer to him, allowing my fingers to trace over him aimlessly. We remained in that peaceful silence for a long moment before I looked up at him, noticing his blue eyes staring down at me in a loving manner.

"Can I ask you something?" I spoke up, my breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Hmm...?" He replied, his eyes never leaving mine.

A smile formed on my lips.

"Not that...what just happened wasn't amazing..." I started, "but...what was it for?"

He remained silent as his eyes moved to the ceiling, trying to find the right words to piece together. When a few seconds passed by, he looked down at me again as a smile formed on his own lips.

"Well, I wanted to prove something, I guess," he stated. I gave him a confused expression as he went on. "It was more to myself a little than anything, but at the same time for you."

"Is that so?" I moved so that I held myself up using my elbow and hovered over him. "And what was that?"

His smile grew as he moved to lean on his own elbows, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"I guess you could say...that no matter what mission I go on, whether it's spying on Misa Amane or some other job that Mello puts me up to," he started, "the one I see, and always will be seeing, is you."

I giggled before placing my lips against his. When I pulled away, I moved so that I was lying on his chest again.

"I suppose that makes sense," I replied, shutting my eyes and sighing contently. When a few moments passed, my eyes opened again. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"One more question..." I felt his eyes fall upon me again. "Did Mello put you up to this, too?"

He went silent for a long moment, and I could almost sense his eyes shifting. Then, he chuckled.

"Maybe..." He replied, "but that was because I wanted to and he accidentally heard me mention it. He just bet money that I wouldn't do it." I looked at him, a light glare filling my eyes. He kept the same loving gaze. "Neru, that was a month ago, and I lost that bet by now because I wasn't gonna sleep with you for money."

With a shake of my head, my head fell back on his chest as I muttered a small, "Nice save..."


End file.
